The invention relates to sound dampeners or mufflers and is applicable both to gas intake and gas outlet devices. Prior U.S. Letters Patent issued to applicant in related fields are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,649 entitled "Exhaust Muffler For Combustion Engines" issued Dec. 9, 1969 and 3,688,869 entitled "Muffler With Resilient Exterior" issued Sept. 5, 1972. Other prior art in this field is exemplified by U.S. Letters Patent to H. S. Hoffar: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,830 titled "Vibratory Flexible Silencers" issued Nov. 11, 1958 and 2,877,860 entitled "Apertured Pliable Resilient Damper Wall Silencer" issued Mar. 17, 1959.
With respect to exhaust gases which are the result of combustion, a major problem has been to develop a sound damper which does not deteriorate due to the temperature of the exhaust gases. Such is not the problem with most intake devices where the greater problem is the wide range of frequency fluctuation induced by the fluctuating gas pressure. In both intake and exhaust applications the sound damping device must be operative over a great range of noise frequency. I have invented a sound damper for intake and exhaust gases which solves both heat and frequency problems in a unique combination of elements which may be embodied in a variety of devices each capable of a great range of utility.